


The Nocedas: The Early Years

by MissDonutZ800



Series: The Nocedas [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Can you spot the character?, Expect Different Characters from different cartoons, F/F, F/M, M/M, lord help me, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDonutZ800/pseuds/MissDonutZ800
Summary: If you read The Nocedas, you know how everything goes. Eda is disowned and eventually comes back to her father's company but how did we get there? Join me as we take a trip into the past and follow Camila Noceda, former child singer, who one day hopes to be a doctor! Her journey is going to be a long and hard one! Featuring Eda (the playful delinquent), Lilith (the group mom), Odalia (a terrible friend) and Aladora (werewolf reject)! Meet the professors of Hexside before they became the professors and learn about the secrets of the past! Welcome to The Nocedas: Early Years! Also you will need to read The Nocedas to know what's exactly going on! It'll be part of the collections work!
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Series: The Nocedas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098563
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome to Hexside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for you to read! Let's see who can guess the characters! Trust me! It gets harder as we go along! Comments are not necessary but appreciated!

Chapter 1:  
Welcome to Hexside

Camila nervously smoothed down her blue shirt, her fingers moving to her bow tie while her older twin brother looked around the crowded area. It was time. Camila found herself swallowing nervously as she pushed her thick red glasses back up the bridge of her nose, looking owlishly at her older twin brother, who was grinning and looking at the school. "This is going to be great Cam! You're going to bring honor to the Noceda name!" He said cheerfully, Camila scoffing.

"Mom almost disowned me for choosing to study medicine," Camila began before grunting when he tossed a thick arm onto her shoulder.

"That's because you have the voice of an angel and the strike of a cobra! You should have stuck with singing," he said before letting out a loud laugh. Several teens looked at them curiously and Camila felt her face begin to grow a bright red.

"Shut up Carlos!" She hissed before moving out from under his arm and glaring at him with a pout on her face. "I'm not trying to bring attention to myself!" She growled, the older boy rolling his eyes before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You're doing a bad job of that. You're like famous where we come from," he said with a raised brow. Camila rolled her eyes then adjusted her glasses again, dusting off her black skirt. 

"No one knows who I am here Carlos and I'd rather keep it that way. I should head off," she began before biting her lip. Carlos' smile began to falter before he sighed and walked over, tugging her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you Miss Luz," he grumbled before kissing her forehead. 

"I'm going to miss you too Mister Panthera," she mumbled back as she hugged him tightly. 

"Remember to call me!" He said, moving back and giving her a wide smile. She nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. He turned and set off while Camila watched him go, sighing as he disappeared within the crowd. She swallowed and turned around, taking a steadying breath before moving forward then yelping when something slammed into her side. She stumbled forward before falling and crashing to the ground, groaning as she blearily looked at her glasses. She heard several muttered curses and sighed internally before reaching over and grabbing her spectacles. She put it onto her face and looked over, watching as a tall but thin teen sat on the ground with square red framed glasses. She was dressed in the school pants and a bright yellow shirt, her tie a rainbow of colors. She had short wild orange hair and golden eyes, which were now looking at her. 

Camila stiffened up, her face reddening as she floundered to speak. She could sing in front of crowds of literal strangers but confronted one on one and she always fell flat. The other girl looked her over before blinking and wincing. "Aw shit! I'm sorry!" The girl said before giving her a smile. 

"I-Its alright!" Camila said loudly, internally cringing at her volume. The other girl didn't seem to mind, pushing herself to her feet and grinning. 

"I'm Eda!" She said happily, extending her hand for Camila to take. Camila froze before giving her a weak smile and taking the offered limb.

"Camila." Eda easily towed her to her feet and Camila blushed a bit redder while the taller teen rubbed at her head. Camila shyly tucked a stray hair behind her ear while Eda shoved her hands into her pockets while slouching into herself. 

"So I see you're a dual focus kid!" Eda said cheerfully, Camila blinking before grinning and nodding.

"I'm working on getting a medical degree. I study music for fun," she said while Eda grinned and pointed to herself.

"I'm working on everything but I really like science," she said before crouching and scooping up Camila's bag. "Here. Sorry for crashing into you," she said, Camila taking the bag with a nod.

"Thank you and it's no problem." The bell suddenly rang and they jumped, Eda giggling before turning and heading off while raising a hand.

"Bye! See you around!" She called, Camila blushing and waving.

"Bye."

Lunch time came sooner than the fourteen year old thought, the young woman heading into the cafeteria and claiming a corner for herself. She could feel herself relax as she pulled out her lunch bag and opened it. She tugged out her lunch and looked up when she heard loud laughing. She found a sour looking Eda eating at a table that was populated by who Camila had learned were the rich kids. The person who happened to be laughing was a mean spirited girl who was in the Entertainment focus, a girl by the name of Odalia Gladderton. From the whispers she had heard around class, Odalia was one of the head jerks in school and often enjoyed teasing others around campus. Camila looked back to her food and jumped when a lunch tray loudly hit the space in front of her. She looked up shyly and relaxed marginally when she found her current class buddy in front of her. 

Finn Mertens was a cheerful teen with long blond hair that was mostly shoved under a white bear shaped hat. He was dressed in the male school uniform but his shirt was blue like hers, his tie magenta, yellow, blue and green. He only had one functional arm, the other one missing around his upper right bicep. Finn was nice and spoke highly of his older brother, who was already out of school. Finn happily began to chatter and eat while Camila felt herself begin to relax, looking over as another person from her medical class took the seat to her right. The newcomer was Kim Possible, a girl that most claimed could do anything. She had long pumpkin colored hair and bright green eyes, which were focused on Camila. She was wearing a blue shirt as well but her bow tie was colored blue, yellow, magenta, and purple. She was beginning to eat and Camila blinked when she realized the other teen had asked her a question. "Sorry I was distracted. What did you ask?" Camila asked with a sheepish grin.

"No worries. I was just asking how you're holding up. Finn and me have been floating around the same courses since we were kids. You transferred in from outside of Bonesburg," Kim said as she began eating. Camila swallowed the food in her mouth before shrugging helplessly since she hadn't actually gone to school to begin with. When she started her music career, she had tutors and her mother to help her. 

"I was home schooled," Camila said simply, getting a nod from Finn and Kim.

"Makes sense," Finn grumbled around the food in his mouth.

"FINNNNNNNN!" A voice whined loudly, Camila jumping and looking up from her food. A set of quadruplets began heading over and Camila was surprised with how similar they looked. The oldest looking had golden eyes and brown hair, which was held up by a cyan colored headband. He was dressed in the school uniform but he wore a blue shirt and his tie was colored blue, magenta and brown. Camila recognized him as PKaio from her, Kim, and Finn's classes. At his side and near the middle of the four was a whiny looking identical version of him. He had brown eyes and his brown hair was held up by a red headband, his shirt a deep brown. His tie was a magenta and brown mix, the young man pouting. The teen at his side was also wearing a headband to hold his wild brown hair up but it was magenta in color and he had dark brown eyes as well. He was wearing a magenta colored shirt and his tie was brown, magenta and pink. The final teen wore no headband and had dark purple eyes while his hair was a wild brown mess on his head. He was wearing a messy orange shirt and his tie was magenta, orange, and brown. 

"Hey Kincaid kids!" Finn said cheerfully, the teens sitting before the brown shirted boy threw himself into Finn.

"FINNNNNNNNNNN!" He wailed, Finn huffing and laughing softly while the whiny boy's brothers rolled their eyes. 

"Shut up Kaio!" The orange shirted teen snapped. Kaio whined again louder and the three boys grumbled while Camila hesitantly looked over to Eda's table, finding that she was staring at her. Camila blushed and gave her a weak smile, the other girl blinking before beaming, her face reddening. 

"Who ya looking at?" Kim asked, Camila jumping and blushing.

"Um.....no one."


	2. Party In The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! While these two chapters are more for establishing the characters, chapter 3 is where the fun begins! Hope you enjoy reading! Comments are appreciated but not necessary.

Chapter 2:  
Party In The Garden

The next week passed normally for Camila and soon she found herself integrated into a large friend group of different students. Camila jumped as she was pulled from her thoughts, looking up from her book and blushing as Kim took the spot in front of her. Kim had thankfully been a constant companion, even changing rooms so that the two of them shared a dorm. "I heard that Odalia is having a party in the woods tonight! Want to go?" Kim asked lowly, the librarian glaring at them.

"O-Oh no I'm alright," Camila said with a grimace. She knew that Odalia didn't like her since she was "a commoner". She was thankful Odalia didn't really know about her past. 

"Camila!" She heard, jumping again and looking back as Josephine began marching towards her. Camila grimaced and hunched into herself as the taller girl stopped in front of her and narrowed her eyes. They were in a surprisingly tense sort of competition in their music classes. Even though Camila refused to sing, she knew how to play a variety of instruments and often managed to come out on top when they battled. "I want a rematch," Josephine hissed, Camila looking to Kim for help.

"Hey how about we calm down?" Kim said with a warm smile, Josephine huffing before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll calm down when Camila agrees!" Josephine hissed. The librarian moved over then recoiled when Josephine snarled at her, the older woman quickly rushing off. Eda, Odalia, and two other girls rushed in, the group pausing behind Josephine. 

"What's going on?" The tallest, a girl by the name of Aladora, said. She was dressed in the male school uniform while her shirt was a magenta color. Her hair was a long and wild brown, her golden eyes focused on Josephine. Her sideburns were long and almost on her chin, the girl rubbing at her head as Josephine placed her hands on her hips. Josephine herself was wearing the girls uniform but had modified the long skirt to be shorter, around mid thigh. Her shirt was blood red and unbuttoned in a low v neck. Her bow tie was loose around her neck and a clear split between cyan and red, showing she was focused in music and entertainment. 

"I'm challenging Camila to a sing off!" Josephine said dramatically, Odalia's eyes lighting up. 

"Come on commoner! I want to see what you got!" Odalia said, Camila scowling. She didn't like being talked down to and she jumped when Kim placed a hand on her arm.

"Cam doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to! Leave her alone," Kim growled, Odalia sneering at her.

"You think you're all big and bad because your parents-," Odalia began before Eda moved between them.

"Hey calm down. Cam doesn't need to prove herself Josie. Come on, we're going to have a party tonight. How about the two of you come?" Eda said, smiling at Kim then Camila. Camila swallowed and looked to Kim, who narrowed her eyes at them then huffed. 

"Fine but if Odalia or Josephine tries anything I'm fighting," Kim said, Eda nodding. Odalia grunted in agitation while Josephine puffed up, Aladora gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder. The teen scowled and grumbled, deflating and pouting while kicking at the ground. The last member of the group looked quite similar to Eda, the girl wearing thick round framed orange glasses. She was dressed in the girls uniform but her shirt was yellow while her tie was a rainbow of colors. Her hair was wild and a reddish orange that she was now playing with.

"Cah-Can we gu-gu-gu-go n-n-n-," she began stuttering out before Odalia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up we're going," she snapped before turning and marching off. A look of rage appeared on Eda's face but the girl placed a hand on her arm and ducked her head.

"I-Its okay Eda," she said softly, Eda growling in anger. 

"If she says something one more time Lily, I'm throwing her out of a window," she hissed.

"Get in line," Kim grumbled, Eda letting out a bark of laughter. The remaining girls headed off and Camila finally relaxed, looking at Kim thankfully. The girl was still frowning but beginning to relax, a smile appearing on her features. 

"Hey let's go chill in our dorm," Kim said, Camila nodding. The two quickly packed up and headed back to their dormitory, Camila relaxing when they got inside. "So what do you want to do before we head out?" Kim asked, walking over to a privacy screen. Camila shrugged and took a seat on her bed, watching as Kim disappeared from view. Camila slowly got up and headed over to the dresser on her side of the room, pulling out some clothes and turning. Kim walked out from behind the privacy screen and gave Camila a bright smile, the other teen grinning sheepishly. "I can always go bum some snacks and stuff off of Abby. She always has a butt load of candy," Kim proposed, Camila humming before slowly shaking her head.

"I think we should just relax. Tonight seems like it's going to be exciting," Camila said before sighing and heading to the privacy screen to change. 

  
A few hours later, Camila and Kim found themselves walking through the dimly lit school to the Garden of Uno. Music was already pounding through the area and Camila internally winced, watching as teens milled about outside of the garden gates. "I wonder who she paid off to get the staff to ignore this," Kim grumbled, Camila shrugging as they headed up to the gates. They were mostly ignored, the other teens more interested in the impromptu concert that was happening right on the fountain. "See through! I see right through you! And someday everyone else will too!" Josephine yelled, her and the band behind her growing in intensity. Camila looked around before wincing when she saw Odalia was scowling at them.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come?" Camila began, looking over and pausing when she found Kim was gone. Heaving a sigh, she glanced about before jumping when Eda appeared. She was no longer in the school uniform and dressed in black jeans and a red button up, the top unbuttoned a bit. 

"Hey! You came!" She said happily, extending out a plastic red cup. "We got soda!" She said with a cheerful smile. Camila gave her a small smile and took the cup while Eda began chattering happily, Camila looking to Odalia, who had crushed her plastic up in her hand. She swallowed and took a swig from the cup in her hands, allowing Eda to lead her over to the a small corner. One of PKaio's brothers was arm wrestling with Aladora and Lily was owlishly watching the two. She looked over at Eda and Camila, raised a brow while Eda turned and rushed off. 

"Hey! You made it Cam!" The PKaio clone said, slamming Aladora's hand into the table they were at. Aladora huffed but looked to Camila curiously.

"You know her Turbo?" She said, the teen nodding.

"Yeah P's in her classes," he said before smirking at Camila. "I didn't think you were a partying type," he said, Camila grinning awkwardly and rubbing her head. 

"I'm not really. Eda invited me," the girl said before taking a seat. Aladora and Turbo began arm wrestling again so Camila looked to the stage, jumping when she found Josephine was in front of her. 

"Camila. I chall-," Josephine began before Aladora reached over with her free hand and gently place dit on the teen's arm.

"Leave her alone," Aladora rumbled out, the other girl huffing in anger before grumbling and taking a seat.

"Fine," she pouted. Camila slowly relaxed and Kim suddenly seemed to appear, taking a seat at the table, grinning at the others.

"So what's going on?"


	3. Anti-Climatic

Chapter 3:  
Anti-Climatic

Eda grumbled lowly as she kicked at the seat in front of her, scowling out of the window to her right. Lilith was seated at her side and playing with a small toy, her fingers moving almost awkwardly fast around it. Seated in the passenger's seat was their father's new wife and assistant, Kikimoura. The woman was short and rather thin and usually checked on each of the districts on her own. Today she was going to give the girls a tour of the music district before having them sit in on a meeting. Eda's kicks slowly began to build in intensity and the woman scowled before tilting her head back. "Edalyn. Stop," she ordered, the teen scowling but doing as she was told. Lilith shivered in her seat and Eda looked at her then sighed tiredly. Eda personally hated Kikimoura and took every moment she had to remind her father just how she felt about the woman. The woman herself was several decades her father's junior and had the world's nastiest attitude. Hooty was frowning ever so slightly as they drove into the busy district, parking at the large building that housed the upper elites. 

The four of them got out of the car and Kikimoura snapped twice. "Grab our stuff Hooty," she ordered before beginning to head into the building. Eda scowled harder as she looked around, relaxing when she spied Josephine. The other girl was happily playing some music with some of the other musicians and Eda looked to Lilith. She was close to Hooty and quietly talking to him, the man nodding and giving her a small smile. Eda took their moment of distraction to head over to Josephine and watch as the girl sang and danced around the musicians. When they finished, Josephine turned and yelped before sighing heavily and grabbing at her chest. 

"Jesus Eda! Wear a bell or something," she said before smirking. "What brings you here?" She asked curiously as she shouldered a guitar. 

"Kiki dumb bitch wants Lily and me to sit in on some meetings," the teen groaned, Josephine chuckling softly. 

"Pops didn't have too much planned for today honestly so I don't know what she's expecting," the girl said before looking around then grinning. "Hey let's go hang out! Just follow me!" She said happily. Eda perked up and looked to Hooty and Lilith, who were already heading into the building. 

"Alright!" She said in delight, the two jogging away from the building and deeper into the district. Eda loved the way it was designed, tons of people running too and fro as others milled about and happily played music. The noise and sights could be overwhelming to others but Eda relished in it. Her own home and district was ridged and stagnate, the teen longing to be somewhere lively. She often would sneak out to the Entertainment District when she had free time and would have focused in music had it not been for Lily. A tiny smile wormed it's way onto her face and she dodged a few people before grinning when they got to the center of the district. The Music District was huge compared to some of the other districts and she looked around, her eyes widening when she spied Camila and Kim in front of a music store. 

Eda bit her lip and looked to Josephine, watching as she headed into a store then turned and rushed over to Camila and Kim, grinning when they took no notice of her. Eda observed the two, Kim was trying to get Camila to sing but the other girl was steady fast in refusing. Eda thought that Camila was cute, the other girl was shy and kept to herself most of the time. Eda blushed and adjusted her glasses before grinning and moving over, tossing a casual arm over Camila's shoulder. Camila yelped and looked up before blushing and giving the taller teen an awkward smile. "Eda!" She said in surprise, the teen grinning widely. Kim looked over and blinked before smiling herself and waving. 

"Hey Eda! What brings you here?" She asked, Eda shrugging before leaning against Camila. 

"I'm playing hooky. I was supposed to learn business today," she said before making a face. Camila and Kim giggled and Eda perked up before moving between them and tossing an arm over Kim shoulder as well. "Soooooo what are you two doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! Cam wanted to get a guitar," Kim said while Camila frowned. 

"We haven't really had much luck. It seems like the more popular instrument is a guitar around the beginning of the school year," Camila said before sighing. "I could always order one and wait for it to get here," she grumbled while Eda frowned.

"Josie's dad makes guitars for fun! He usually just gives them away," Eda said before beaming. "I saw Josie around here a while ago!" She said while Camila sighed again but louder. 

"I'd rather not. She's just going to challenge me again," she huffed, Eda frowning at her.

"Why don't you want to sing?" She asked, Camila frowning before shrugging.

"I just don't," she said, her body growing tense. Eda blinked before rubbing her arm and giving her a smile.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry," she said while Camila gave her a smile and shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm just.....I don't want to sing," she said while Eda nodded. 

"Wellllll......let's go hang out!" She said excited before tugging them both forward. The three became quick friends in the next two hours, chattering happily about their classes and other friends. Eda was having the time of her life as she followed after Kim and Camila, Camila talking excitedly about her medical classes. Kim didn't seemed to care too much about the classes but Eda couldn't help and listen with wide eyes. She was fascinated with the Medical District but not as much as Lily. Camila's eyes were shining as she talked about one of their classes but the look suddenly faded and Eda frowned. 

"Camila!" She heard, the taller teen sighing. Josephine was marching over and holding an extra guitar by the neck, a maniac look in her eyes. 

"Dios mio, when will she quit?" Camila grumbled while Eda sighed. 

"Hey Josie maybe-," Eda began before yelping as she was shoved to the side. Kim caught her before she could fall and Josephine tossed the guitar forward. Camila caught it and looked to Josephine with a frown while the other girl straightened out.

"One battle and I'm not asking any more. I want to know why you refuse to sing," she said with narrowed eyes. Camila sighed heavily and looked to the guitar before looking at Josephine tiredly. 

"If I do this, will you leave me alone?" She asked, the girl smirking and nodding.

"Of course," Josephine said before unshouldering the guitar she had. 

"You don't have to do this Cam," Kim said from Eda's side. 

"Josie. Come on. Leave her alone," Eda ordered but Josephine ignored her and narrowed her eyes. Camila sighed and quickly tuned the guitar before strumming it. She looked to the ground for a moment before lifting her eyes. They looked almost different as she moved around and over to a set of tables. Josephine followed and Eda looked at Kim in worry. Kim was scowling and they followed as well. Camila took a seat on the table before humming lowly. 

_"Mirror_   
_Can you hear me?_   
_Do I reach you?_   
_Are you even listening?_   
_Can I get through?_

_There's a part of me that's desperate for changes,_  
 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
 _But there's a part of me that stares back_  
 _from inside the mirror_  
 _Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_  
 _That I can't be strong."_ She began, Josephine freezing before her eyes widened and she smirked. Kim and Eda both gaped then looked at one another with wide eyes. While Camila usually spoke with a slight accent, it seemed to have completely disappeared while she sang and Josephine giggled.  


"I see where you're going with this," she said before spinning her guitar in her hands and strumming it. _"I've been afraid_  
 _never standing on my own_  
 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
 _Believed you when you told me_  
 _I was nothing on my own_  
 _Listen when I say_  
 _I swear it here today_  
 _I will not surrender_  
 _this life is mine,"_ Josephine followed up, Camila watching her with an almost blank expression. 

"Do I really need to continue?" Camila asked tiredly, the girl grinning before shaking her head. 

"Nope. I just wanted to see why you refused to sing. I can see now. I have to get going. Keep the guitar," Josephine said before turning and beginning to walk off. Camila blinked then looked at the purple and white instrument with wide eyes. 

"You weren't kidding that they just gave out these things," Camila grumbled while Eda snorted and Kim frowned after Josephine.

"Why did she go through all this trouble?" She said lowly before shrugging. Meanwhile, Josephine rounded a corner and paused, looking over at Odalia, who was looking at her phone. 

"So....what did you learn?" The teen asked with a bored expression on her face. 

"She's Miss Luz. I recognize that style anywhere. I don't understand why she doesn't focus on music. She's famous where she's from," Josephine said with a frown. Odalia perked up and looked to the other teen before pushing off of the wall she was leaning on. 

"I wonder what skeletons she has in her closet?" She said before smirking. "Oh well......thank you for the help," she said with a shark like grin.

"I'm not doing with for you. I'm doing this for pops," Josephine spat before shaking her head and marching off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have returned from the dead or rather, I'm not as sick anymore! I've been recovering from Covid and working my night job. The doctor said my lungs are damaged and I gotta take it easy at work! If you can guess the song that they sing you get a cookie point! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
